Phat not Fat
by ChocolatexChicaxCasey95
Summary: Martha Cox is a teacher at East Middle and has a student with a "problem". Can Martha help her? ONESHOT!


**Hey hey everyone! Ok so……I am still thinking about giving up writing but PLEASE vote in my poll!**

**Ok so this story idea came to my head because I was watching the movie "P.H.A.T Gurls" and it is one of the most inspiring movies for me…minus the weird and you know what parts! shudders I had to hide my eyes when those came up! Lol well back to the story I hope you like it! It is a ONESHOT!**

**Summary: Martha Cox was one of the best dancers at East High and is now a Dance Teacher for little kids at East Middle. One of her "Bigger" students has a problem with a bully. Can Martha help her by telling her a story about what happen to her in East High. **

**(Better then it sounds please read it!) **

Martha's P.O.V

I was sitting in the dance studio stretching for my next class to come in. Yup you guessed it I am happily married and a dance teacher at East Middle.

_Knock Knock _

I turned around to see one of my students Sarah standing at the door.

"Hi Sarah you are early class doesn't start for another 10 mins." I said to her as I looked closer she looked like she had been crying.

"Sarah come in sit down. What is wrong?" I asked with concern as she sat down in front of me.

"Well, some boys they called me, they called me 'fat' and you are the only teacher I can really talk to so I came here." Sarah said sadly. I hate when my students cry, especially when another student is responsible for it.

"Sarah, you are far from fat-"

"Yea but I am not really skinny either." Sarah said cutting me off.

"You don't have to be super skinny to be pretty." I said truthfully. I am so tired of magazines, TV, books you name it, of telling people you have to be super skinny to be pretty.

"Do you wanna hear a story that happen to me in high school?" I asked with a flashback coming to my head.

"SURE!" Sarah said enthusiastic.

"Well it was when I was 16. And I felt like everyone around me was skinner and prettier. Even with my girlfriends. Their names where Amy and Gabi they where sisters, Taylor, and Sharpay. And they where the BEST friends you could ask for."

"Ok. It sounds like me so far." Sarah said getting interested.

"Well it was a normal day at East High for me. I walked in talked to some boys then went to homeroom with _Darbus._"

"Wait, you went to EAST HIGH! Is it true what they say about Ms. Darbus!?" Sarah asked jumping a little. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes she is just as crazy as they say." I said with a laugh.

"Well anyway. I never listen in her class. I just plugged in my ipod until class was over. And well lets just skip ahead to lunch. I sat with the gang-"

"Who is the "gang"?" Sarah asked cutting me off again.

"The "gang" was Troy, Gabi, Amy, Ryan, Zeke, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and Jason. My best friends. And they were all REALLY nice and just great and the most wonderful friends."

"Ok you sound like you had a sweet life, how is this suppose to help me?" Sarah asked with a perplex look on her face which caused me to laugh.

"Well at lunch that day I forgot to eat breakfast. So I a lot more then I usually do. And some of the kids in East High AREN'T has nice." I said remembering it all like it was yesterday.

"Now it starting to sound like me." Sarah said.

"Well some boys from the soccer team walked past our table and said, 'Whoa Martha have enough food there?' and some things like 'What mama and daddy never feed you?'"

"That is horrible and scary about how similar our stories are." Sarah said more to herself then to me.

"Well they weren't done with me, the most, meanest thing they said to me was 'Martha, you need to stop eating so much. You know your fat you shouldn't want to get fatter!'" I said with a good impression if I do say so myself.

Sarah just gasped before saying, "That is SO MEAN! Well at least you had your friends around you to protect you, cause I sure didn't.

"Well you are right that I did have friends to protect me. Chad, Jason, Ryan, and Troy stood up, telling the soccer players off while the girls huddled around me saying it wasn't true. And everything to make me feel better but the one person that really made me feel better was Jason."

"O Jason! I heard a lot of stories about him! What did he say?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"He said. 'Girl, don't listen to them, you are not fat you phat. P.H.A.T, pretty, hot and think.'" I said with a smile earning a smile from Sarah.

"So what you are say is that I am P.H.A.T?" Sarah asked perplexed.

"No, what I am saying is that you shouldn't worry about what others think. As long as you have really good friends there, you will be ok. And if you want to be P.H.A.T. it isn't about the way you look. It is about your state of mind and you feel good about yourself."

"Thanks Mrs. Cox. You really are P.H.A.T" Sarah said standing up smiling with me.

"As for you too." I said smiling back. We both giggled and then the bell rang and students filled the studio.

"Ok everyone we are going to do the dance number for All for One so everyone choose a partner." I called out to everyone after all my students were in the studio.

"Hey Sarah, would you like to dance with me?" One of the boys that is apparently one of the "cutest" in the class came up to Sarah and asked.

"I will love to." Sarah said taking his hand and going to an open spot.

"Ok here we go!" I yelled. "Then started the music and counted off when it was time to started and watched all my students do the dance proudly.

"Yup I am really am a P.H.A.T teacher." I said to myself.

"Yes you are." I very familiar voice said behind me.

"Jason!" I said giving him a big hug while everyone Awwed.

**So what do you think? REVIEW and vote in my poll! **


End file.
